fattechfandomcom-20200214-history
History of F-Tech
19th Century 1817- In the wake of the Napoleonic Wars and the start of the Industrial Revolution, wealthy industrialists sought to find ways of making easier on their country's troops to wage wars and reducing the need to resupply in the field as well as finding ways to heal the wounded sooner. The company is dubbed 'Food Transitions' is born. 1820- What had started out as an adventure for the industrialists ends up only being a dream, the company goes bankrupt, but the British government sees potential in the company and buys it out and auctions it off to William Bartnett, who goes about restructuring the company to fit more into the civilian sector as well as starting a research division that will study nutrition, and human health. Officially Food Transitions is a civilian company helping farmers and factories devise new foods helping the nutrition of their consumers, as well as health research. 1822- Restructuring complete of company. 20th Century 1912- The sinking of the Titanic severely affected Food Transitions, one of their lead scientists and member of the board of directors, Dr. Alan Trusead was lost with it. Without his brilliant mind the company lost nearly five years of research as well as any hope of branching into North America. 1914- World War One breaks out, Food Transitions postpones research and helps supply British troops. 1915- A German zeppelin bombs Food Transitions headquarters. Although no one is injured Food Transitions is left without a building of operations. 1919- After the war the USA encourages British companies to move operations to America. Financially Britain is in no position to disagree. Food Transitions is one of the first to sign aboard, building a new headquarters in New York. 1923- New Headquarters completed. 1924- Food Transitions changes name to Future Technologies. 1929- The Great Depression begins, Future Technologies is largely unaffected and is urged by the US government to develop technologies to help with the large scale drought brought on throughout the decade. 1939- World War II, although Future Technologies does help with the war effort, they provide more towards the health field, something which the US government grants many lucrative contracts to the company. 1946- Future Technologies returns to civilian sector life. 1953- DNA is discovered, DNA is rapidly brought into the research program of Future Technologies. 1954- Dr. Viktor Gregor discovers genomes in animals. Suggests possible human genome and perhaps mapping it. The first of many secret projects within the company. 1955- Secretly the company goes about mapping rudimentary animals genomes. Long before most thought possible. 1956- Work starts on mapping human genome. 1963- One of the strangest and most profound events in the company's history occurred. A theory suggested by Dr. Gregor in 1962 suggested shortly before his death, was that human fat cells could store nutrition helping with world hunger and saving millions in military rations. Although no viable way to do so was found, but genetics proved a possibility. Female scientists were working on a retrovirus that would alter the way fat cells worked in humans, unbeknownest to them and male colleagues were exposed to it. It wasn't until a month later that only the female scientists showed any symptoms. At first their appetites increased slightly but soon so did their weights, after eight months after the exposure their weights had shot up to at least 400 pounds each. Oddly it seemed the virus ignored the Y chromosome altogether and only and bonded only to X chromosome of someone with two. 1965- Future Technologies disappears from government records only using the front companies it set up in the 1950's, it changes its name to Fat FuTures. 1973- After years of trying to replicate the results of the exposure in 1963 in a more controlled environment, it proves challenging. While research continues on it, attention turns towards nanotechnology. 1980- 'Retrovirus Project' is completed, the results of 1963 are replicated. 1983- New technology and a breakthrough in the 'Retrovirus Project' allow Fat FuTures to begin trying the experiments on the general population. Some people willingly volunteer while others are taken into the program against their wills to allow for a larger sample size. 1984- The results of the first sampling are outstanding one of the test subjects from the pool of unwilling volunteers, Sarah Maskie has her weight near 500 pounds. The rest of the subjects vary in weights from 350 to 450 pounds. 1995- Company changes name to Fat Tech (F-Tech). 1996- Stacie Greene joins company. 1997- Breakthrough in nanotechnology, ability to fatten a client well beyond 500 pounds safely found, as well as new set of nanotechnology slowing the aging process to a standstill. Although the latter is widely expensive and is only used for F-Tech's most important people. 21st Century 2007- New F-Tech owners only as T and N and lead the company in a radically new direction. Stacie Greene joins the Coordinator program. 2010- Stacie Greene promoted to Head Coordinator after the success of Lady GaGa. Restructures company. Category:F-Tech Category:F-Tech Events